mushibugyofandomcom-20200213-history
Anayama Kosuke
Anayama Kosuke is a member of the Ten Crucifix Insects. Appearance Personality Anayama has shown to be a quiet person who thinks his actions represents justice. Anayama also believes that a person has earned the right to die when they know about justice and its tenants. History Not much has revealed about Kosuke history. Plot Anayama is first seen crushing a large mountain of massacred human bodies, which caused a downfall of blood to rain upon the Ten crucfix insects. He is later seen waiting for Ichnotani Tenma at the base of the Wakayama castle. When Jinbei and Tenma enter the room where Anayama is waiting, Anayama introduces himself as Anayama "Justice" Kosuke. Anayama later preaches about justice saying that justice is the fire that burns deep inside you. Anayama hopes he can teach Tenma what justice is throught the means of a fair fight. The battle soon starts when Tenma summons his Shikigami, Anayama charges at Tenma. The Shikigami labeled with speed (Tamekichi) appears at Anayama's left constantly bombarding Anayama with swift punches and slaps forcing Anayama to shield himself with his arms. Then, the Shikigami labeled with strength (Matsukichi) strikes at Anayama in the front causing him to crash into the wall at the far end of the room. Tenma explains how his Shikigami works by saying Tamekichi is the fast one which locks down the enemy and Matsukichi is the strong one which finishes off the enemy. Tenma attacks again using Tamekichi but Anayama counters by using his own fists to bombard Tamekichi's swift fists. But when Matsukichi is about to finish Anayama with a full power slap, Anayama kicks Matsukichi's fist which causes the attack to be repelled. Tenma attacks Anayama again by using his Shikigami but Anayama dodges all the slaps while shouting "Justice"! And punches Tenma's crane chair causing the wall to crumble and Tenma to fall out of the Wakayama castle. But when Tenma is about to fall, Anayama catches him and makes sure he is okay, Anayama tells Tenma that justice is power and that Tenma does not have the right to die yet. Anayama and Tenma prepare to fight again, as Anayama crouches, Tenma readies his Shikigami. Anayama later jumps around the room causing Tenma to be unable to see him. Anayama later jumps off the wall to punch Tenma, but his Shikigami block Anayama's attack. But due the attack power a shock wave is sent through the Shikigami causing Tenma to be thrown against the floor. Anayama lends his hand to Tenma and says that pain is another path to justice. Tenma is furious and tells Anayama that he is making a fool out of him. The battle resumes when Tenma uses his Shikigami to attack Anayama, Anayama easily dodges the attack and Tamekichi releases a barrage of punches which Anayama dodges. But Matsukichi uses a full powered slap which succesfully hits Anayama which sends Anayama to the other side of the room. Anayama is surprised and claps for Tenma's success at being able to execute such a powerful attack. He also comments that if Tenma can keep at it, he will earn the right to die. Anayama is later seen picking up a crying Tenma, he comments saying that there is no need for tears in justice. Tenma lies to Anayama saying that he is not crying and Anayama tells Tenma that not lying is the path to justice. Tenma later summons his Shikigami to attack Anayama but he dodges all the attacks easily while saying that justice allows people to understamd one another. Anayama swiftly retaliates by punching both Shikigamis. Anayama tells Tenma about justice and how it makes a man stronger, and explains what the three core tenants of justice are. Anayama grabs Tenma by the waist and smashes his face to the ground multiple times while explaining what the tenants are. They are; justice must be strong in heart, technique and body. The second one is to abandon your comrades and to abandon your family. The third one is to become justice. Anayama tells Tenma that he has no justice because of his contant dependency on his friends and longing to meet his family. Anayama believes he must instruct this boy to be powerful throught the means of justice. Anayama is later grabbing Tenma by the back collar and smashing his face into the floor. Anayama believes through this Tenma will learn of justice and that they will reach new heights of justice. After teaching about Tenma justice, he says that after he surrenders he may die. When Tenma is about to surrender Jinbei stops him saying that he must show his family how hard working he is. After Tenma thinks about his family, Tenma regains the confidence to fight Anayama. As a red translucent sphere forms around Tenma, his Shikigami are resummoned and they combine to form a the Great Yokodzuna Shikigami. As the Shikigami are transforming, Anayama says that absolute evil must be destroyed by absolute power. When Anayama is about to shed his skin, Tenma uses his full power attack which hits Anayama. The power of the attack is so great that it causes Anayama to fly through the atmosphere and enter outer space. Anayama meets his end when the vaccuum causes Anayama to explode. Abilities Anayama has shown to be a superb close combat fighter even using his fists to fend off Tenma's Shikigami. He is also shown to jump at great heights. Battles/Events Ichinotani Tenma v/s Anayama Kosuke Relationships Trivia *Anayama Kosuke is modeled after Anayama Kosuke of the Sanada ten braves *Anayama Kosuke's insect form is very similar to the Kamen Rider #1.One of the most famous tokusatsu hero in Japan References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ten Crucifix Insects